


MCU Women X Male Reader

by UnmotivatedCartoon



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Story, Anal, Bondage, Breasts, F/M, Fanfiction, Fucking, Kinks, Multi, OC, Plot, Porn, Positions, Pregnant, Rape, Sex, Smut, Storyline, ass, asshole, cock - Freeform, cum, dick - Freeform, face fucking, females, pussy, tits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmotivatedCartoon/pseuds/UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: You, a hired gunman is tasked with finding women that his boss told him to find and to have a pleasurable time with them - like fucking their brains out and getting them pregnant.





	MCU Women X Male Reader

I slowly walk up to Maria Hill, still thinking the plan over in my head. My boss wants me to capture Maria Hill and Natasha Romanoff —alive, for his sexual pleasure. Honestly, I'm surprised I made it on the SHIELD Helicarrier in the first place.

Guess my boss pulled a few strings and managed to get me aboard without Nick Fury noticing or something. I stood there behind her as she gave orders to other people. She smelled so good, and her black hair looked soft. 

I calmed my erratically beating heart as I clear my throat "Ms. Hill?" The woman turned around and looked at me "Yes, what is it?" She sounded serious, but somewhat approachable as well. "Your needed in the lower deck." Maria nodded as I lead her to the elevator.

I pressed the button as the metal doors closed and we were left alone. I hummed to myself as she stared at me "So what am I needed for exactly, um..." 

"[Y/N]. Your needed to approve some shipments of phase two." Maria's eyebrows furrowed as I started to slowly sweat "You have clearance for phase two?"

"Y-yeah, I do." Damn my stutter! She's gonna expect something. "If Fury wanted confirmed shipments, then why didn't he contact me directly?" She knew. I readied my taser as she readied her handgun, unlatching the holster as I shot her arm, the electric cables getting her firing arm and stomach.

The current sent her body into shock as she fell onto the ground. I recoiled the cables and took out my handcuffs, cuffing her arms and then legs while gagging her with duct tape. I picked her body up as the doors opened and Black Widow stood before me.

I threw Maria's body at Natasha and shot her with the taser gun. The redhead struggled on the floor as I shot her again, knocking her out on the concrete floor with Hill on top of her: both of my targets in less than 5 minutes, that's pretty damn convenient.

I pick up both women and drag them into an empty room rented specifically for me and my secret doings. I locked the door behind me and placed them in the specific places I chose for them and stripped them down. I cuffed Natasha to a poll against the wall and Maria to what amounted to a strippers pole a few feet away from Romanoff.

I took some pictures with my phone and sent it to my boss as I prepared to put on arm cuffs on them along with putting lingeries on their nicely toned bodies. Licking my lips, I looked at Maria and back to Natasha, contemplating who I should fuck first. They both seemed to be perfect, so deciding was immensely difficult.

Natasha opened her blue eyes and nearly head butted me. I fell onto my butt as she pulled at the handcuffs. I heard her muffled cries of anger through the tape as I stood back up and smirked "I guess I'm fucking you first." I said as her eyes widened and I cracked my knuckles and neck, ready for her spy Kung Fu moves.

She lifted her legs and tried to kick me, but I used my taser once more to make her legs go limp as I spread her legs and placed my body in between her thighs. I undid my pants and out popped my long cock, hungry for the redheads tight looking pussy. I fixed myself and swiftly rammed my dick into her vagina.

She reeled back in pain as I slowly pulled out half way and shoved it back in again and again, her groans of pain echoing in the empty metal chamber of a room. My balls thrusted against her pussy lips as she tried squeezing her thighs to knock the wind out of me, but was failing at the seems.

My thrusts continued while she gave me a stare that would kill me dead in my tracks — but I continued on, closing my eyes as I felt her womanhood loosen and start to gradually change to fit my shape. The brunette a few feet away from me groggily woke up, her eyes fluttering as I fucked Black Widow right in front of her eyes.

Maria's eyes shot open as her pupils shrank, her breath ran cold as she listens to the clapping sounds Natasha and I made with our sweaty bodies. I climaxed inside her, my sperm filling her up as I sighed and stared at Romanoff. Her glaring eyes made me shiver as I looked at her vagina and managed to notice something...off.

"You didn't orgasm?" I asked her as she smugly shook her head, making my eye twitch in annoyance "Fine, I'll make you cum. After all, all sluts should cum~." I got on my knees and placed two fingers into her pussy, finding her clit and holding my fingers there. She began to squirm as I softly squeezed her clit.

"Yeah, your a tight pussy aren't you? You need some fucking don't you~" I said coly as I thought my mouth to her lips and began making out with it, making her entire body go limp as opened her inner walls with my tongue and began to move her clit around with my saliva covered tongue.

And out of the blue, I felt a wave of her juices splash into my face. I started to vibrate my lips, making her orgasm last even longer as I sipped on her pussy cum "Thah tasted delicious." I looked up to a flushed Natasha and smiled deviously; I knew what to do with Maria Hill next. I stood up and turned around, looking at Maria's hard nipples and heavy breathing.

"You want some to Maria?" I walked over and lifted her chin, softly kissing the tape over her lips. I tazzed her legs and lifted them to my mouth as I started to eat her out, licking her insides while squeezing her ass. I felt at heaven between her thighs, her soft skin making my dick become hard once more. 

My licking became more animalistic as I pinched her nipples, hearing a moan from her — thus indicating that I was doing something right. I began French kissing her vagina, my laboring breath and beating heart becoming silent as I listened to the woman's bodily noises that I was making her make.

Seeing that she wasn't going to cum, I lowered her to my throbbing member and slowly put my girthy cock into her pussy, my saliva acting as a form a lube to make it less painful on the SHIELD agents womanhood. I rammed it back and forth as she moan more and more, her legs seeming to wrap around my waist. My hands went to her soft ass, cupping it as my hips went even faster. 

The handcuffs pulled at her arms as I fucked her, my impulses taking control as I felt her cumming, which made me cum inside of her, our climaxes making a little puddle on the floor below us. I hugged as she looked at me "You liked that Maria?" The brunette nodded silently, embarrassed and upset at her admittance to liking the rape I forced upon her.

I pulled her back quickly, my strength breaking the handcuffs chains off the poll. Hill then placed her arms over my neck and brought her chest closer to mine, placing her tape covered lips on my lips. I used my left hand to rip off the tape, the sound making my teeth hurt as she passionately kissed me, her lips feeling like warm marshmallows, and her tongue entering my mouth in a snake-like fashion.

We kissed in front of Natasha for a few more seconds before we separated and I looked at the practically naked redhead "Time for a threesome Romanoff." I laughed to myself as I placed Maria down and undid Black Widows cuffs while placing her on her stomach, her perky ass facing me directly. "Now this looks like a sexy snack~."

I spread open her ass cheeks and had Maria spit on my cock as I then pushed my dick into Romanoffs anus. I felt her wall and rammed right through it, making the assassin grunt in pain as I started to fuck her ass, my duck feeling tight and slimy as I moved my hips back and forth.

"God this feels so good Natasha! Yeah, I bet you love this you fucking slut!" I slapped her ass while Maria watched, her eyes eagerly overlooking the lewd acts of myself and her comrade as wrapped her arms around my neck and began humping my arm. Her sopping wet pussy made me go faster, kissing Hill while ass fucking Natasha.

Black Widow's mind began to cloud with sex and pleasure as any tiger thought of escape began to disappear. She moved her ass with my hips, making he feel more ecstasy before I came into her asshole, my sperm leaking out of her like a broken faucet. I ripped off the tape as she gave me a look of lust.

Maria gave me puppy dog eyes and I laughed to myself. Fuck my boss, I was gonna have every woman I want to myself, making them my bitch one at a time. I looked at Natasha and Maria and smirked. Maybe even two at a time if possible. Yeah, life was gonna be fun for me, yes sir.


End file.
